One very important aspect of the game of tennis is the proper serving of the ball. It is well understood in the playing of the game that the server has an advantage, and all other things being equal, should win the served game. Thus, it is important for the player of the game to develop a perfected serve.
One of the important aspects of a tennis serve is the tossing of the ball. In order to provide optimum strength and accuracy in the serve, the toss of the ball must be accurately controlled to provide optimum striking of the ball by the server's racket at the precisely accurate time in the ball toss to effect an accurate, forceful serve of the ball to the opponent's service court.
The toss of the ball in such a tennis serve defines a trajectory having a top at which the ball is struck by the server's racket in effecting the serve. The desideratum in connection with such a ball toss is that the top of the toss be accurately at the center of the racket when the racket is swung slightly beyond its uppermost position forwardly and downwardly so as to be perpendicular to a line drawn from the service court over the net to the face of the server's racket. Thus, if the server effects an accurate toss of the ball, the racket will strike the ball at the top of the ball toss with the racket accurately disposed for serving the ball to the service court.
The present invention is concerned with a practicing device for permitting a tennis player to simulate the serving of a tennis ball by tossing the ball in a simulated serving action with means for indicating the correctness of the ball toss. The device permits the repeated practicing of the serve without actual striking of the ball with a racket whereby the practicing may be effected independently of the tennis court and without the need for retrieving served tennis balls, as only a single ball is required for permitting repeated and continuous serving practice.